Ze veux un bébé!
by Patpat
Summary: Shuichi a une nouvelle lubie: il veut un bébé. Comment Yuki vatil prendre la nouvelle? Quelle tournure vont prendre les négociations? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont ceux de la mangaka Maki Murakami et sont tirés de son manga « Gravitation ».

**Notes :** Cette fanfiction est une première pour moi. En effet, non seulement c'est mon premier one-shot mais en plus c'est la première fois que j'écris sur « Gravitation ». J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérences… Sachez une chose ! La première, l'idée de départ m'est venue quand je me tapais un gros délire sur les engueulades Yûki/Shûichi avec mon amie Drudrue, qui m'a fait découvrir ce superbe manga. Donc bien sûr, ne vous attendez pas à trop de sérieux. Bonne lecture et laissez moi une petite review, ça me fera super plaisir ! ;p

PS : Sachez que pour cette fanfiction, j'ai repris surtout la personnalité du Eiri du manga car je le trouve bien plus drôle et flippant que dans l'anime. Par contre pour Fujisaki, j'ai repris celui de l'anime je le trouve moins bizarre et plus sympa, pareille pour Tôma, Ryûchi. Tatsuha, lui, réunie les qualités des deux car je veux faire de lui le moine le plus tordu et le plus dépravé du Japon ! Mwahaha !

**Ze veux un bébé !** _By Patpat._

Dans un immeuble d'un quartier résidentiel bien tranquille et plutôt chic de Tokyo, dans l'appartement de l'écrivain le plus populaire et le plus séduisant de tout le Japon, j'ai nommé le beau blond et glacial Eiri Yûki, un jeune homme âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années sortit de la chambre à coucher, vêtu d'un survêtement orange et noir dont la veste était ouverte sur un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux roses et son visage plutôt féminin étaient reconnaissables entre mille par le public nippon qui n'avait d'yeux, ou plutôt d'oreilles que pour sa voix et la musique de son groupe de musique, les Bad Luck (et aussi pour Ryûchi Sakuma et les Nittle Grasper). Il s'agissait de Shûichi Shîndo, la plus belle voix du Japon qui était également l'heureux (parfois malheureux mais on choisie pas ce genre de chose) élu du cœur de Yûki.

« Yûki ? » appela Shûichi d'un air tout innocent.

« Mmm… ? » répondit Yûki en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur pour finir son roman avant sa dead line, sachant qu'il avait déjà dépassé son délai de plus de deux semaines.

« Yûki, Yûki, Yûki, Yûki ? »

« Quoi ! » gronda l'appelé comme un ours sortant de sa caverne après une longue période d'hibernation.

« Tu sais ce que je veux ? » demanda son petit ami en faisant le niais (pour pas changer).

« Me prendre la tête ? » tenta cyniquement le blond, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Meuh non, meuh non ! » s'exclama Shûichi en venant placer sa bouille toute ronde, dont les yeux violets étaient larmoyants, juste devant le regard agacé (ou plutôt à bout de nerfs) de Yûki.

« Dégage ! »

« T'es pas gentil ! Tu veux pas m'écouter ! » se plaignit le jeune chanteur.

« Si c'est pour t'entendre me pomper l'air pendant trois quarts d'heure, sans façons ! » répliqua Yûki d'un ton cinglant.

Soudain, en moins d'une seconde, le gentil mais un peu chiant Shûichi Shîndo revêtit un cosplay de petit chien. Il sauta un peu partout dans le bureau en remuant de la queue puis vint se poster aux pieds de Yûki, en tirant la langue et en donnant la papatte comme un bon petit toutou bien obéissant.

« Yûki, Yûki ! ZE  VEUX  UN  BEBE ! »

« … »

Comme s'il avait fallu un temps d'absorption pour que son cerveau enregistre les quatre derniers mots de Shûichi, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que la véritable réaction se fit entendre…

« WAAAAAAAARRRGH ! »

Ce fut un crie d'horreur effroyable, un de ceux qui vous glace le sang comme dans les bons films d'horreur. Seulement là, on ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait de celui de la victime, ou celui de l'assassin psychopathe. XD

« CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE, OU QUOI ? reprit le jeune écrivain en hurlant, sa chevelure hérissée de terreur à la l'annonce de la phrase fatidique. C'est pas un jouet ! C'est un… un… un… un bé… bébé… que tu demandes ! »

Le pauvre Yûki était si stressé qu'il crut bien qu'il allait en mourir dans la seconde. Il voyait déjà la Une des journaux le lendemain matin : « Eiri Yûki est mort ! Seulement 24 ans et déjà terrassé par un infarctus. Gageons que Shûichi Shîndo, son petit ami, n'est pas pour rien dans le décès prématuré de l'écrivain préféré de la gente féminine. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est une question mûrement réfléchie, je t'assure ! » affirma le jeune chanteur en agitant son index et en adoptant une attitude d'homme sage et philosophe, qui allait mal avec son costume de chien.

_C'est fou comme ça sonne faux venant de sa part !_ se dit Eiri en tentant de retrouver son calme, chose qui était peu aisée après l'annonce choc de son compagnon. Il ôta ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez, comme s'il espérait ainsi se débarrasser de sa migraine naissante.

« Je me doutais bien qu'à long terme tu me sortirais un truc débile dans le genre « Marrions-nous ! » (1)… Mais alors là, tu bats tout les records de stupidités auxquels je pouvais m'attendre de ta part ! » répliqua Yûki d'un ton froid et sadique auquel Shûichi était maintenant habitué.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !... T'as pas envie d'avoir un pitit Yûki-chan à qui donner le biberon, faire des papouilles et changer les couches ? » demanda Shûichi, amoureusement.

« T'essaye de me convaincre, là ? Parce que t'es plutôt mal barré, j'te le dis ! » trancha Yûki d'un air totalement indifférent.

« Maieuh ! Je veux un bébé ! »

« Si tu veux, dans l'extrême limite et pour que tu la fermes, je t'offre un chien, surtout que t'as l'air de les aimer, dit Yûki en désignant d'un regard peu convaincu le cosplay de Shûichi. Mais pas de bébé ! » déclara-il ensuite d'un ton sans équivoque.

« Je suis sérieux. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit le jour où tu as vendu la mèche à la télé pour nous deux : « On est un couple normal ». Et les couples normaux, ils en ont des bébés d'abord ! »

« Non ! » rétorqua Yûki, plus froid que jamais.

« "Non" quoi ? Ils ont pas de bébés ? »

« Bien sûr que si, baka ! Mais "non", c'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche pour nous, mais toi et mon abrutit de petit frère ! Ensuite, "non", on n'est pas un couple normal ! Et "non", on n'aura pas de bébé ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, pendant lesquels Yûki remit tranquillement ses lunettes et que le cœur de Shûichi explosa en mille morceaux, puis en milliards de nano miettes…

« T'es méchant, Yûki ! »

« Ouais, si tu veux. Maintenant, fout-moi la paix ! Hors de ma vue ! Va chialer ailleurs ! J'ai trop de boulot pour perdre mon temps à entendre les lamentations d'un sale gamin à qui on n'a pas cédé le caprice ! » dit le blond d'un ton catégorique, cassant et qui sous-entendait clairement « Clair et net ! ».

« T'es qu'un salaud, Yûki ! Je t'ouvre mon cœur parce que je t'aime et toi tu le piétines ! T'en n'as rien à faire de moi ! C'est parce que je t'aime et que t'est un garçon que je dois renoncer à mon droit d'avoir des enfants ! Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir avoir des enfants avec celui qu'on aime ? demanda Shûichi en pleurant d'un chagrin sincère. C'est pas juste ce que tu me demandes ! Tu peux pas me demander de choisir ! »

Mais de ce que venait de dire le jeune homme, Eiri se contenta de penser _Parce que maintenant, il en veut plusieurs !_ comme s'il espérait oublier le chagrin de Shûichi. L'écrivain avait recommencé à taper son texte et tournait de nouveau le dos à son amant.

« Tu me soûl ! Je t'ai dit de te barrer ! » grogna Yûki.

Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse, aucun gémissement, aucune plainte, aucun reniflement caractéristique des pleurnichements de Shûichi. Rien. Alors il se retourna pour voir ce qui causait le silence radio du jeune homme. Mais en réalité, Shûichi était parti, sans rien dire de plus, en laissant la porte du bureau ouverte. D'habitude pourtant, plus Yûki le jetait, plus il s'accrochait… Eiri se leva en soupirant bruyamment. Il alla dans le salon : personne. Dans la chambre, personne non plus. Idem pour la cuisine, la salle de bain, le balcon… Yûki détestait déjà faire pleurer Shûichi. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus, ce qu'il redoutait même, c'était de se disputer avec Shûichi et qu'il parte fâché. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il s'en serait royalement foutu, mais il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps qu'à ses yeux Shûichi n'était pas n'importe qui d'autres. Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il admette verbalement une telle chose devant qui que ce soit, Shûichi en premier. Mais le départ de ce dernier lui donnait un sentiment étrange… Cette histoire de bébé lui tenait donc tant à cœur ?...

Quelques minutes plus tard, au siège de la N-G Records, au studio d'enregistrement réservé au groupe Bad Luck…

Shûichi était assis sur une chaise, la mine lamentable, déconfite, triste et ce que redoutait le plus ses collègues… déprimée. Il avait la tête dans les mains, ses coudes posés sur la table devant lui. Soudain, une main puissante tomba avec lourdeur sur son épaule.

« Alors, mon p'tit Shûichi, pourquoi cette tronche de 6 pieds de long ? demanda K, son manager. Yûki t'as encore martyrisé ? Peut-être qu'un petit trou dans sa tête à l'aide de mon magnum le poussera à te présenter des excuses » suggéra l'Américain avec son habituel sourire dément.

« Nooonnn… » gémit son chanteur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Shûichi se plaqua la tête contre la table.

« OUINNN ! » pleura le jeune homme à grosse larmes (ou plutôt à torrent).

« Allons, allons Shû-chan, c'est si grave que ça ? » demanda K d'un ton paternel.

« Ze veux un bébé ! » chouina le jeune homme.

« Hahaha ! Nice joke, really ! » plaisanta K en lui tapant dans le dos.

« Je suis sérieux ! » s'exclama le leader des Bad Luck en se levant d'un bond.

Sakano, qui jusqu'alors buvait tranquillement son café en lisant les dernières infos musicales, balança le tout pour se jeter sur lui et le secouer comme un prunier.

« Gyah ! Que va dire Mr. Le Président quand il le saura ? Je vais me faire tuer ! Sauf si tu me tues en premier en me provoquant un infarctus ! (2) »

« Allons ! Shîndo, tu vois dans quel état tu nous le mets le producteur… » fit remarquer K, l'air toujours aussi détendu.

« Mouargh ! Je peux aussi me jeter par la fenêtre ! » hurla Sakano, en s'arrachant les cheveux et en courant dans tous les sens comme un ouragan.

« Hmm… Je peux aussi te tirer une bastos entre les deux yeux » suggéra K d'un air songeur en pointant son magnum en direction de la tête de Sakano qui s'arrêta net, blanc comme un linge.

« Shû-chan, mon petit, tu es bon pour l'asile, là ! reprit l'Américain. Tu ne sais peut être pas comment on fait les bébés, mais je peux t'expliquer si tu veux… » proposa K comme s'il s'adressait à un attardé mental ce qui était le cas dans une moindre mesure.

« Non, merci, je sais comment on fait ! s'énerva Shûichi. Mais on peut en adopter, non ! »

« Adopter quoi ? » demanda Fujisaki, le claviériste du groupe en arrivant avec Hiro, le guitariste et meilleur ami de Shûichi.

Mais tout ce qu'ils récoltèrent fut un vent intersidéral de la part de leur chanteur qui se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement qui était séparé de reste du studio par un mur en grande partie composé d'une vitre insonorisée.

« Il déprime encore ? » s'indigna Fujisaki en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Shûichi quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est drôle, si j'étais pas sûr que c'est un garçon, je dirais qu'il est enceinte ! » plaisanta Hiro en posant sa guitare sur une chaise près de la vitre du studio.

« Haha ! Il ne l'est pas, of course ! Mais il aimerait bien » annonça K, les mains sur les hanches en riant aux éclats.

La petite réflexion de leur manager déclencha une marrade collective. Finalement, au bout d'un petit instant, les deux musiciens s'arrêtèrent de rigoler net, se prenant à douter. K, lui, continuait à rire comme un damné.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! » s'exclama Suguru.

« No ! » répondit K en retrouvant instantanément son sérieux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. A ce moment là, Shûichi se mit à chanter une chanson étrange, à la mélodie mélancolique et dont les paroles étaient en français. Le refrain donnait quelque chose comme : « Avoir un seul enfant de toi, ça faisait longtemps que j'en rêvait. Le voir grandir auprès de toi… » Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était fou !

« Je vois d'ici la réaction de Yûki » se lamenta Hiro.

Il se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix grave en se mettant dans la bouche une cigarette en chocolat et en prenant une expression impassible.

« Non mais ça va bien la tête ? »

Suguru se joignit à la parodie parfaitement similaire à la réalité en imitant Shûichi dans sa voix et dans ses attitudes.

« Allez, s'il te plait Yûki ! Un bébé, un bébé, un bébé ! »

« Non, dégage ! »

« T'es méchant, Yûki ! »

« M'en fout ! »

« Perfect ! » applaudit K tandis que Sakano, depuis la menace de K contre sa vie, s'était effondré au sol en tapant des poings par terre et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps comme un désespéré.

Le soir, Shûichi rentra chez Yûki, l'estomac serré à l'idée de se disputer encore avec celui qu'il aimait tant. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec… Un adorable bichon malté. Le petit chien l'attendait à l'entrée en secouant la queue.

« Kyah ! Il est trop mignon ! » s'exclama Shûichi en tombant à genoux pour le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux humides de joie.

« Si tu lui brises la nuque en le serrant trop fort, je dénie toute responsabilité » dit platement l'homme de sa vie en sortant de son bureau, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette à la bouche.

« Qu'il est mouniou !... » bava Shûichi en lui faisant des papouilles.

_Bah ! Dégoûtant ! J'espère qu'il a pas l'intention de venir se coller à moi pour m'embrasser, après ça !_ pensa Eiri en voyant le petit canidé léchouiller le visage du jeune chanteur complètement gaga. _A 19 piges, déjà gaga ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour le larguer ?_ se demanda l'écrivain sans vraiment le penser sérieusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? C'est le nouveau chien de la voisine ? » demanda Shûichi chatouillant le chien derrière ses oreilles.

« Non. C'est le tien » répondit simplement Yûki.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Si je te le dis ! »

« Wouah ! Super ! C'est trop gentil, Yûki ! T'es tout mignon toi aussi en fait. »

Même s'il ne le montra pas, ces mots touchèrent l'écrivain droit au cœur. Il esquissa un micro sourire (le genre qu'on remarque furtivement et à l'aide d'un microscope) et ôta ses lunettes.

« Comme ça, notre futur bébé aura un compagnon pour jouer, hein ! » s'extasia Shûichi.

Yûki avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. _C'est pas vrai ça ! Il s'y accroche à son idée ! Mais j'en veux pas, moi, de son mioche !_

« Non ! C'est ça le bébé ! » répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Devant les larmes grossières de son amant, il tenta de jouer au plus con…

« La vendeuse m'a assuré qu'il n'avait que 3 mois… C'est un bébé. Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as pas toujours voulu avoir un chien ? »

_Il a intérêt à dire oui ou je lui en colle une ! _grogna intérieurement Eiri.

« J'adore les chiens et c'est vrai que je voulais en avoir un… » dit Shûichi, la mine dépitée.

_Tu l'as évité de justesse ta raclée_, pensa le blond.

« Je voudrais même garder celui-là, il est tellement mimi… »

_Bah vas-y, garde-le ! Il est à toi !_

« Mais je préfère un bébé ! » termina le jeune chanteur avec détermination.

_Je comprendrai jamais ce gars-là ! _

« Donc, je dois reprendre le chien ? » en déduit Yûki, posément.

« Oui » approuva le chanteur toujours aussi décidé.

« Bon, ben j'espère que tu aimes le chien parce que ce sera la viande de ce soir » lança Yûki.

_Je me suis cassé la tête à lui acheter un chien, il va le garder ! J'veux pas avoir l'air d'une andouille en le ramenant à l'animalerie. De quoi j'aurai l'air en disant "Désolé, mais mon petit ami préfère avoir un bébé !" ?_

« Quoi ! Tu vas pas le cuisiner pour le bouffer ce pauvre petit toutou, quand même ? »

« J'l'ai pas acheté pour rien. J'aime pas le gaspillage. »

« Mouin ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je garde le chien. Mais je veux un calin ! »

« T'as rêvé ! T'es plein de bave et tu pues le chien. »

Mais Shûichi s'était déjà collé à lui. Il avait sauté dans ses bras et se cramponnait à son torse comme un koala à sa branche d'eucalyptus. (3)

« Va prendre un bain ! ordonna le blond, d'une voix dure avant d'ajouter d'un ton soudain plus séducteur (digne du charmant Eiri Yûki) et plein de sous-entendus : Je t'y rejoindrai peut-être… » ;p

« Youpi ! J'y cours ! J'y vole ! »

Le lendemain matin, après une séance de câlins intensifs qui avait duré toute la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Shûichi étais sur les genoux de son amant. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rosée dit soudain :

« Ze veux un bébé, mon Yûki-chan ! »

« Quoi ! Tu vas pas recommencer à me faire chier avec ta lubie ! » hurla l'écrivain.

« Mais c'est pas une lubie… » se défendit son petit ami.

« Non, t'as raison, c'est une obsession ! »

« Mais c'est mignon les bébés et… »

« Mignon ? MIGNON ! Ca pigne, ça pue, c'est chauve, moche et ça te vampirise ton énergie, ton temps et ton argent ! »

« Bah ! Mais toi aussi tu as été un bébé… »

« Non ! Moi j'étais parfait ! »

Et pour attester son affirmation, il brandit une photo sortie de nulle part. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'agissait d'un photomontage mais Eiri comptait sur la crédulité de Shûichi. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un corps de bébé en couche culotte avec la tête du Yûki d'aujourd'hui, son anneau à l'oreille et sa clope à la bouche.

« Kyaaah ! T'étais trop mimi ! » s'exclama le jeune chanteur, les mains plaquées sur ses joues, des cœurs dans les yeux.

_Mais quelle nouille, ce gamin ! Il y croit à fond en plus !_ se dit Yûki, effaré devant la stupidité de son compagnon. Mais il profita du dessus qu'il venait de prendre dans la conversation pour sortir son argument indiscutable :

« En plus, les parents n'ont plus de vie conjugale pendant au minimum 10 ans, ce qui installe un climat froid dans le foyer. C'est statistiquement prouvé » affirma l'écrivain.

_Ouais, enfin bon, pour le climat froid, tu t'en charges déjà bien assez toi-même !_ eut envie de répondre Shûichi. Devant l'expression déterminée du jeune homme, Yûki ajouta :

« Ca veut dire finis les câlins, les bains ensemble et les cochonneries pendant un bail ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. Shûichi Shîndo avait s'était de nouveau cramponné au coup de son chéri. C'était le retour du koala.

« OUIN ! T'es une ordure de me faire du chantage ! J'te déteste ! » couina-t-il dans l'oreille de Yûki, qui était plus que satisfait du résultat efficace de son argument.

« Mouais, ouais, moi aussi. Alors, on va refaire un tour au lit ? » demanda le blond tout en y retournant sans attendre la réponse qui était évidemment positive.

Il portait allégrement Shûichi qui s'accrochait à lui, les bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, la tête blottit dans le cou de Yûki. Un sourire de plaisir s'afficha sur le visage du blond tandis que son amant lui embrassait le lobe de l'oreille (4). _Haha ! Ca marche à chaque fois !_ se dit-il avec un petit rire sadique.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Shûichi était partit au travail après avoir pris le soin de sortir le chien, qui s'était avéré être une chienne, en fait. Et oui, Yûki ne s'était pas pris la tête à vérifier avant. Mais pour une fois, l'écrivain n'étais pas resté seul ce jour-là. En effet, son salon ressemblait plus à un QG où se tenait un conseil de guerre. Parmi les "généraux" présents, Tatsuha Uesugi, le petit frère de Yûki, 16 ans, moine, son portrait craché version brune. Ensuite Mika Seguchi, sa grande sœur, la petite trentaine d'années, branleuse qui pense qu'à se mêler des affaires des autres, son portrait craché version maquillée et cheveux longs. Enfin Tohma Seguchi, mari de Mika, 32 ans, producteur, directeur de N-G Records et surtout claviériste chez les Nittle Grasper, blond à la bouille sympathique.

« C'est un grand malade ! » s'exclama Tatsuha, en ricanant.

« Je me demande ce qui lui arrive » approuva Mika.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu te montres un peu trop distant avec lui, en ce moment ? Il se sent peut-être un peu seul, et ça doit être le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se rapprocher de toi » suggéra Seguchi.

_Je vois mal comment j'ai pu être distant ces derniers temps…_ eu envie de répondre Eiri en repensant à la nuit torride qu'il avait passé avec Shû-chan, et le matin qui était en encore plus… _Bon, j'arrête où mes oreilles vont rougir…_

« Je me demande ce qu'il veut de plus ! s'indigna Mika. Yûki est plus proche de lui que de quiconque. C'est demander un miracle que d'en vouloir davantage !… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là ? » s'énerva son frère.

« T'as toujours été aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et aussi doux qu'une pierre ponce. Pourtant avec ce nigaud, t'es un vrai cœur » expliqua la brune.

« En tous cas, j'me vois bien tonton » affirma Tatsuha.

« Si c'est pour dire des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres, vaut mieux que tu continues à rire comme un débile » rétorqua Mika, d'un ton cinglant.

« Ben, vu que Tohma et toi n'avaient pas l'air pressés de nous pondre un poupon, pour être tonton, j'dois me tourner vers mon frangin… »

Toute cette agitation commençait à le soûler : comme ça pouvait l'aider d'entendre les réflexions d'incompréhension des autres alors que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre d'où pouvait venir cette nouvelle idée tordu de son petit ami. Ca avait l'air simple pourtant. Mais un enfant n'était jamais simple. Elever un bébé c'est déjà dure, mais quand en plus on a le regard des autres à supporter, ça se complique davantage. Pour lui et Shûichi, les préjugés comptaient peu, mais pour l'enfant, ce serait lourd de conséquences. Il le savait bien : lui aussi avait subis une certaine discrimination à l'école à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Tout le monde le prenait pour un métis, ou un étranger. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant subisse une tel chose lui aussi. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je commence à envisager mon avenir avec un enfant dans les pattes. Hors de question d'avoir un mouflet qui me hurle dans les oreilles toute la sainte journée. En plus, on aurait les médias encore plus sur notre dos ! Vu ce qui arrive à Tom Cruise, merci mais non merci !_ Soudain, Mika poussa un petit cri qui fit sortir Eiri de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un chien » répondit simplement Yûki.

« Il est chouchou ce petit bichon ! » s'exclama Tohma, ravi en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Depuis quand vous avez un chien ? » demanda Tatsuha, en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

« Depuis hier. J'm'étais dit que Shûichi abandonnerait sa lubie si j'lui payais un chien. »

« Ca a pas l'air d'avoir marché » en conclut Mika.

_J'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, j't'assure !_

« Et ce petit chien, il a un nom ? » demanda Tohma, qui semblait finalement plus intéressé par le bichon que par le problème de Yûki.

_Un nom ! Quelle idée… Comme si Shû-chan et moi avions eu le temps de lui en trouver un à ce pauvre chien… _(5) Histoire d'en trouver un rapidement et donc d'éviter de passer pour une buse devant les autres, il chercha vite fait un nom pour la chienne. Soudain…

« Mika. »

« Oui ? » demanda l'intéressée.

« C'est la réponse pour Tohma. Mika. C'est une femelle. On trouvait pas de nom de chien alors on a pris celui de ma sœur » répondit Yûki avec un infime sourire moqueur que Mika remarqua très bien.

Tatsuha explosa littéralement de rire et Tohma ne put s'empêcher réprimer un sourire également.

« Je suppose que je dois me sentir flattée ! s'indigna la brune. Mais il va le payer cet abruti qui te sert de petit copain ! »

_Pauvre Shûichi… Il va encore s'en prendre plein la tronche pour pas grand-chose…_

X X X X Voilà un passage un peu plus sérieux. X X X X

Chez les Shîndo…

C'est en discutant avec Hiro, pendant leur pose déjeuner, que Shûichi avait eu une idée qui pourrait peut-être convaincre son iceberg de petit ami d'avoir un bébé, un petit ange à chérir, à qui transmettre quelque chose. Le voilà donc, accompagné de son meilleur ami, devant la porte de chez ses parents qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis l'annonce publique de Yûki dévoilant leur relation.

« T'es sûr que tu veux voir tes parents maintenant ? demanda Hiro, un peu inquiet. Tu n'as pas peur de leur réaction ? Je sais bien que tu devras en parler avec à un moment ou à un autre mais là tu as cette histoire bébé en tête et ça risquerait d'aggraver la situation… »

« T'inquiètes pas, Hiro-chan. J'suis pas venu pour perdre mon temps à essayer de m'expliquer sur mes sentiment et ma relation avec Yûki. On est là pour un truc précis… » répondit le garçon aux cheveux rose d'un ton déterminé et sérieux.

_C'est rare de le voir dans cet état_, pensa le brun aux cheveux longs._ Il semble bien décidé à obtenir de Yûki ce qu'il veut…_

« Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'on était venu chercher exactement… »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme n'obtint qu'un sourire déformé par ce qui pouvait être la rage de vaincre et un regard qui rappelait celui d'un déséquilibré notoire. Bref, de quoi foutre les jetons à n'importe qui, Hiroshi y compris.

Shûichi appuya sur la sonnette. Un "Ding Dong" retentit puis un bruit de pas descendants rapidement les escaliers se firent entendre suivit d'un « J'arrive ! ». Les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent la voix comme étant celle de Maiko, la sœur cadette de Shûichi. La porte s'ouvrit sur la demoiselle, habillée dans son uniforme de lycéenne (6). A l'évidence, elle rentrait à peine. Une sourire illumina son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère bien aimé.

« Ah ! Grand frère ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de se dernier. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas me voir plus souvent ? »

« Ben, en fait, on a pas mal de boulot et… »

« Je vois » dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Hiro pour le saluer.

« Salut, Maiko ! » dit le guitariste.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Pour une fois que je viens, tu vas pas râler, non ! » s'énerva Shûichi.

« J'ai rien dit de mal ! se défendit Maiko. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es d'une humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui. »

Son frère l'ignora et entra tandis que Hiro, qui le suivait, répondit en chuchotant :

« C'est les hormones, ça le travaille… »

« J'ai entendu » grogna Shûichi en montant à l'étage.

Maiko le rattrapa, encore dans le flou artistique le plus total quant à la visite soudaine de son frère et de la remarque du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

« Fais attention quand tu verras maman, le prévint-elle. Tu l'as pas revue depuis cette annonce Yûki a faite à la télé. Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré ton homosexualité. Je pense que tu aurais dû venir en parler avec elle bien plus tôt. »

« J'suis pas d'humeur à discuter de tout ça. Je suis juste venu chercher un truc et puis je repars. »

« Tu veux dire que tu comptes même pas dire bonjour aux parents ! » s'indigna Maiko.

« Tu le feras pour moi. »

« T'es pas sympa, Shû-chan ! râla la jeune fille tandis que tous les trois entrèrent dans la chambre de son frère. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était juste après que tu aies appris que Yûki avait écrit une chanson pour les Grasper et c'était y'a deux mois. Et même là t'as largement évité maman… En plus, c'est pas bon que tu reste aussi distant avec maman. Je vois bien qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi. Elle se met même à penser que c'est ta carrière de musicien qui t'a mené vers "la décadence". »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! » s'étonnèrent Hiro et Shûichi d'une même voix, sous le choc.

Maiko acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le silence s'installa pendant un instant ; Shûichi sembla particulièrement perturbé par la révélation de sa sœur. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ses parents comprennent sa relation avec Yûki et tout l'amour qu'il portait à l'écrivain. Cependant, il ne voyait quel mal cela pouvait bien faire. Si lui et Yûki pouvaient supporter le regard des autres, ses parents pouvaient au moins accepter cette amour pas comme les autres, même si à leurs yeux elles n'était pas normale. Shûichi sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais il les repoussa. Si ses parents l'aimaient vraiment il accepterait le bonheur de leur fils même si c'était un bonheur "décadent".

« Tu crois que quand on est parents, ça complique les choses dans un couple ? » demanda Shûichi à sa sœur, tout en commençant à farfouiller dans son armoire.

Sans trop comprendre tout de suite pourquoi son frère lui posait cette question, Maiko répondit :

« Ben… Heu… Oui. Toujours un peu, je pense. »

_Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué entre nous…_ se dit Shûichi en pensant à Yûki.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Maiko.

« Je…, commença l'interrogé en en rougissant. Je voudrais que Yûki et moi… On ait un p'tit bébé ! »

Shûichi avait dit ces derniers mots en se serrant les mains sur le cœur et avec pleins de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hein ! » s'exclama Maiko en tombant à la renverse.

« Ca presque 3 jours qu'il nous prend la tête avec ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux » dit Hiro d'un air blasé tandis que son meilleur ami lui envoya un oreiller en pleine face, avec sur le visage un mou qui semblait signifier « C'es pas sympa ! ».

Puis, il se remit aussitôt à fouiner en tirant chacun des tiroirs de son bureau. Finalement il poussa un « Kyyyaaaaah ! Yaaatttaaa ! » en brandissant un gros classeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ton album photo ? » demanda Maiko, perplexe.

« Dedans y'a plein de photos de moi, dont une bonne vingtaine qui ont été prises quand j'étais bébé, avec toi et les parents. Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à convaincre Yûki… Pour lui démontrer qu'un bébé c'est une joie, rien ne vaut quelques photos de famille heureuse ! » répondit Shûichi en serrant son album contre lui et en sautant un peu partout.

Finalement, lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre aux côtés de Hiro et Maiko, il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère. En effet, celle-ci semblait avoir été alertée par le raffut qu'avait fait son fils quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle, Shûichi écarquilla les yeux de sa mère. La femme eu la même expression puis prit son fils dans ses bras comme si elle le revoyait pour la première fois depuis des décennies.

« Ah, mon Shûichi ! Tu m'as manqué… » lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis comme si elle était atteinte de schizophrénie, son comportement changea du tout au tout et elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua comme une bouteille d'Orangina.

« Mazaka ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, Shûichi ! hurla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation ? Ne peux-tu donc jamais faire comme tout le monde, pour une fois ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne te préoccupes pas du mal que ce genre de ragots peut nous faire à moi, à ton père et même à ta sœur ! »

_A ma sœur ?_ parvint à s'étonner Shûichi. Lorsque sa mère le lâcha enfin, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en se lamentant d'avoir levé la main sur son fils, ce dernier se tourna vers Maiko, l'air interrogateur.

Maiko évita son regard, l'air gêné. Hiro se sentait légèrement de trop mais il considérait les Shîndo comme sa propre famille et puis il ne pouvait pas partir sans Shûichi, tout de même !

« C'est vrai, ça, Maiko ? » demanda Shûichi.

« Et bien, c'est vrai que… Enfin… Tu es quelqu'un de célèbre maintenant et au lycée, tout le monde sait que je suis ta sœur. Alors avec ce qui s'est passé… Mais ça s'est tassé ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant, toutes les filles et même quelques garçons viennent me demander si je peux leur arranger un rendez-vous avec toi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »

« Parce que c'était pas important ! Même si ta relation avec Yûki ne s'était pas sue, les gens auraient trouvé d'autres ragots à raconter. Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est ton bonheur, Shû-chan. »

_"Tout ce qui compte, c'est ton bonheur"… _Les mots de Maiko se répétèrent en échos dans l'esprit de Shûichi. Rien ne comptait plus venant de sa sœur que ce soutien inconditionnel qu'elle lui donnait depuis toujours. Ces mots lui rendirent sa détermination et il regarda sa mère, bien décidé à lui faire accepter son amour pour un homme.

« Shûichi, mon chéri, pourquoi ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente pour moi ? Je suis heureux, moi, avec Yûki. En fait, j'ai même jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! N'importe quel parent serait content pour son enfant… »

« Mais c'est un homme, et toi aussi. Chéri, tu es homosexuel et c'est une relation contraire à la norme que tu entretiens là ! »

« D'abord je suis pas homosexuel, je suis yûkisexuel (7), c'est pas pareil ! » se défendit-il.

A ces mots, Hiro et Maiko tombèrent la tête la première. _Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'intelligent…_(8) pensa la jeune Shîndo.

« Et puis, vouloir être avec la personne qu'on aime, même si c'est un homme, c'est pas un crime ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans ! Et puis, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien Yûki… »

« Bien sûr que je l'aimais bien ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de mon fils un gay ! »

« Mais il m'a rien fait, maman ! »

« Et dire que je l'ai fait rentrer dans notre maison le jour où tu étais tombé malade… » recommença à se lamenter sa mère, plus pour elle-même.

« Bon, écoute, j'ai pas le temps ! Soit tu acceptes mon bonheur et tu es contente pour moi, soit tu continues à te plaindre et on se verra encore moins souvent ! De toute façons, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Yûki pour cette relation "décadente" ne te gêne plus ! Au contraire, j'ai l'intention de fonder une famille avec Yûki, et c'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras ! »

En disant cela, Shûichi avait affiché un sourire de dément, montrant toute ses dents comme un carnassier féroce protégeant sa proie contre un autre prédateur rival. D'étranges flammes de rage brûlaient dans ses yeux au point que sa mère, Hiro et Maiko eurent un petit mouvement de recul. Là-dessus, Shûichi descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit par Hiro et par sa sœur qui leur dit au revoir et leur fit promettre de s'arranger pour la voir plus souvent.

Une fois dehors, Hiroshi dit :

« Là tu m'as étonné, Shû-chan ! C'est quoi ce comportement ? Je t'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé, ni parler comme ça à ta mère… »

« J'aime pas qu'on remette en cause ma relation avec Yûki » se contenta de répondre le jeune chanteur.

_C'est vrai que le sujet "Yûki" a toujours été très sensible…_ approuva intérieurement le guitariste.

« Tu sais Shû-chan, dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers sa moto avec son ami, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de discuter sérieusement depuis que tu t'es mis dans la tête d'avoir un bébé. »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux me convaincre que parce que je suis gay je ne peux pas élever un enfant ! » s'emporta aussitôt Shûichi.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je me moque pas mal que tu suis gay ou non ! Tu pourrais être un martien que ça ne changerait rien. Je trouve juste que tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant. Tu sais, c'est que des papouilles, c'est aussi beaucoup de responsabilités. Savoir prendre soin de lui, le soigner quand il est malade, lui accorder beaucoup de temps, d'amour et d'énergie… »

« Yûki m'a sorti à peu près le même discours, déjà » répondit Shûichi avec une petite mou enfantine.

« Est-ce que tu sens prêt à assumer tout ça ? Surtout maintenant qu'on en est qu'au début de notre carrière ? T'as déjà du mal à diriger ta carrière et ta relation amoureuse de front en même temps. Mon conseil, c'est d'attendre un peu, juste le temps que tu mettes en ordre les choses avec Yûki et que votre relation soit moins tumultueuse, que tu apprennes à gérer différentes toutes les choses importantes dans ta vie en même temps, et aussi que tu mûrisses un peu. Mais surtout, quoi que tu décides, je serais avec toi ! Parce que c'est mon job de meilleur ami. »

Arrêtant là sa diatribe, le guitariste monta sur sa moto en tendant un des deux casques à Shûichi. Mais celui-ci était trop occupé à pleurer de joie, tout un tas de petit cœur semblant flotter autour de lui.

« Hiro-chan ! C'est trop beau ce que tu m'as dit ! »

« Bon, tu montes ou je démarre sans toi ! » répondit le brun en enfilant son propre casque.

X X X X Fin du moment sérieux. X X X X

Après son petit tour chez ses parents, les deux musiciens étaient retournés à chez N-G Records pour reprendre les enregistrements de leur nouvelle chanson. Mais à peine arrivés dans le grand hall de l'entrée que Tohma Seguchi attrapa Shûichi par le bras.

« Il faut qu'on discute » imposa-t-il d'un ton stricte presque menaçant.

Certes leur directeur était quelqu'un qui savait diriger froidement ses subordonnés, mais jamais Shûichi et Hiro ne l'avait entendu s'adresser à quelqu'un de cette façon. _Je sens que ça va chauffer pour moi !_ se dit le chanteur en suivant docilement le claviériste des Nittle Grasper. Une fois arrivés au sommet de la tour de N-G, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau présidentiel. Celui à la chevelure rose resta debout tandis que le blond alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Un instant de silence lourd s'installa, puis…

« Tu abandonnes tout de suite cette idée ! »

« Je… » commença Shûichi pour sa défense.

« Tu crois vraiment que Eiri a besoin de tout ça, Shîndo-kun ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi égoïste. Un enfant c'est du temps et du travail, et il n'a ni l'un l'autre à consacrer à un tel projet. Je suis même étonné qu'il daigne t'accorder quelques heures de son temps alors que tu représentes si peu… Après tout ce qu'il a vécu dans sa vie, et le stresse que tu lui causes, crois-tu vraiment qu'il faille que tu lui impose une chose pareille ? Je doutes que toi-même ne mesures pas les conséquences de tes caprices ! »

« Ce n'est pas un caprice ! Je… »

« Tu veux un bébé ! On l'aura tous compris je pense. Mais toi tu n'as pas compris une chose : tu es le seul à vouloir "ça". Tu imposes tes quatre volontés sans te soucier de ce que pensent les autres, ni même de ce que pense Eiri ! Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Et ce n'est pas toi ! »

Shûichi sentit presque les mots de Seguchi se transformer en une flèche acérée qui lui transperçait le coeur. Chaque intonation, chaque syllabe étaient autant de gouttes de poison se répandant dans sa poitrine. Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer sa peine. Ou plutôt, ils se bousculaient mais aucun ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Ses mains tremblaient à la fois de colère et de désespoir. Au fond, ce que venait de dire son patron n'était pas si injuste. Quand avait-il vraiment discuté du sujet avec Yûki ? Jamais. Il s'était contenté de vouloir lui imposer sa volonté en le convaincant. Et si Yûki était allé jusqu'à lui offrir un chien, c'était bien qu'il ne voulait absolument pas d'un bébé. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Cela le piquait tellement de les retenir qu'il ne tint plus et bientôt de nombreuses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas t'empêcher de le voir mais bientôt ce ne sera plus nécessaire parce que c'est lui qui te rejettera ! Maintenant, tu peux sortir » conclut Tohma avec toujours autant de froideur mais en prenant la peine d'afficher tout de même un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Shûichi obéit sans un mot ; il n'avait pas le cœur à redire quoi que ce soit.

Shûichi était ensuite directement rentré chez Yûki, alors que Hiro devait le raccompagner il avait préféré prendre un taxi car il ne voulait pas attendre que son amie ait fini de peaufiner les arrangement de la guitare la avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, l'écrivain n'était pas là. Shûichi entreprit donc de préparer du thé pour patienter et de se faire livrer deux repas par le traiteur. En effet, vu qu'il perdait toujours une ou deux giclée de sang en cuisinant parce qu'il ne savait pas couper un légume sans se couper le doigt avec et que Yûki n'était pas là pour lui mettre des pansements, il préféra jouer la simplicité et surtout la prudence. Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Seguchi. Il se trouvait à présent terriblement égoïste et cherchait un moyen de présenter ses excuses à Yûki pour son comportement. Finalement, l'écrivain ne revint que deux bonnes heures plus tard, avec dans les mains un dossier ; sans doutes un contrat signé pour son prochain romain dans lequel il arrêtait les dates de publication. Lorsqu'il eu ôté ses chaussures et son manteau (et oui, c'est l'hiver, mais bon c'est pas d'une grande importance, si ?), il trouva son amant, en tailleur sur le canapé, en train de feuilleter un gros classeur.

« Salut, Yûki ! lança-t-il d'un ton badin quand il se fut aperçu que le blond était rentré. T'étais où, tu rentres tard ! »

« J'ai rendu mon livre, répondit le jeune homme de manière évasive. Et toi, t'as fait quoi ? J'ai appelé ici tout à l'heure pour te demander d'acheter du lait mais ça n'a pas répondu. »

« J'suis passé chez mes parents » répondit Shûichi sur le même ton.

L'écrivain remarqua bien que le chanteur lui cachait quelque chose…

« Au fait, il est où le chien ? » demanda Shûichi.

« Chez Seguchi. Il a voulu le garder avec lui alors comme ça, ça m'évitera de l'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée. »

« Mais c'était mon chien ! » s'indigna Shûichi en levant vers l'écrivain un regard noir.

« J'croyais que tu préférais le bébé ! »

« Oui, ben avec toi, le bébé, je suis pas prêt de l'avoir ! Mon prof de maths disait toujours "Vaut mieux un tiens que deux tu l'auras" ».

Eiri se contenta de l'ignorer et de mettre ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du garçon aux cheveux rose pour voir de plus prêt, posant au passage son dossier sur la table basse.

« C'est mon album photo. Là, c'était quand j'avais 6 ans, on était allé à la patinoire. »

Yûki se laissa tomber sur le sofa aux cotés de Shûichi. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme lui montrait des photos de sa famille et lui. Même si en apparence, il gardait son habituelle expression impassible, Yûki était en fait content de passer ce moment particulier avec son petit ami. Il fallait dire aussi que sa relation avec le jeune homme l'avait profondément changé et même s'il ne s'ouvrait pas davantage à lui, il appréciait réellement d'être avec lui.

« Regarde celle-là ! s'exclama le musicien, tout joyeux en montrant du doigt un photo où il ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 mois. Mes parents ont pris cette photo quand je sortais du bain. Ils m'avaient mis sur leur lit parce que ça les faisait rire de voir combien j'étais petit par rapport à la taille du matelas. »

« Tsss… On dirait un p'tit rat » se moqua l'écrivain.

« Ah ! T'arrêtes de foutre de moi ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il m'ont mis tout nu. Ca me fout toujours la honte quand maman montre cette photo aux voisines. »

« Bah, moi je t'ai déjà vu tout nu ! »

« Ze sais, mon Yûki ! bava Shûichi avec en regardant son amant avec de grands yeux brillants et larmoyants. Et j'espère que tu profites de ton privilège, parce que maintenant que je suis célèbre, y'a des tonnes de nanas et de mecs qui voudraient en voir autant. »

« J'suis sûr que cette photo leur en couperait l'envie » ricana le blond en désignant une photo où Shûichi et sa sœur était au lit avec chacun un thermomètre dans la bouche et le visage recouvert de boutons rouges.

« On avait la varicelle ! » se défendit Shûichi en se dépêchant de tourner la page, les joues un peu rougies.

Finalement il tomba sur une photo de sa famille au grand complet, pour son 3eme anniversaire. Yûki observa attentivement l'image. Ils semblaient tous heureux, comme une sorte de famille parfaite, un jour parfait. Même le gâteau avait l'air parfait. Si c'était ça une vrai famille, alors il avait fait le bon choix…

« Yûki ? » dit Shûichi en fermant l'album d'un coup sec qui fit presque sursauter l'écrivain.

« Hmmm ?... »

« Si je te montre ça c'est parce que j'avais l'intention de te convaincre que fonder une famille serait un truc super, que ça ne pouvait que nous rapprocher… Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, tu n'en as pas vraiment envie et j'ai agi de façon vraiment très égoïste en essayant de t'imposer ça. Et puis fonder une famille, c'est mieux quand ça se fait à deux. Je commence aussi à penser que peut-être c'est pas le bon moment, ni pour toi ni pour moi, parce qu'on a nos carrières respectives et aussi parce qu'on a déjà du mal à rester sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et moi, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Surtout si tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que moi vis-à-vis de cette décision et aussi vis-à-vis de notre relation. »

Lorsque enfin Shûichi eut fini, Yûki tira une cigarette du paquet dans poche, l'alluma et en tira une longue taffe.

« Si je comprends bien, tu as changé d'avis… »

« Non, c'est juste que si je suis tout seul à vouloir un bébé, alors je me dit qu'on n'est pas prêts toi et moi à avancer jusque là. Peut-être qu'on doit attendre. »

« C'est ton avis ? »

« Oui. Enfin, disons que j'en ai discuté avec Hiro cet après-midi, et que j'ai commencé à me remettre en question. Et puis, ma mère… Elle ne s'est toujours pas faite à l'idée que je sois amoureux de toi, un homme. Et je ne veux pas avoir de bébé dans un climat de tension. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que l'avis de ta famille compte… »

En disant cela, Shûichi pensait surtout à sa conversation avec Tohma Seguchi, quelques heures plus tôt. Il sentit alors quelques larmes monter à ses yeux, mais cette fois il parvint à les retenir.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire des choses vraiment intelligentes » dit finalement Yûki.

Il se leva et alla leur servir du thé. Lorsqu'il revint avec les tasses, il les posa devant lui sur la table basse, à côté du dossier. S'il était allé cherché du thé, c'était plus pour se donner une consistance que parce qu'il avait soif. L'annonce de Shûichi qui s'était finalement décidé à revenir sur le chemin de la raison changeait tout et Eiri devait donc trouver un autre moyen de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Son petit ami le regardait avec anxiété, ne sachant apparemment pas trop à quoi s'attendre comme réaction de la part de l'écrivain.

« Ca m'étonne un peu que tu te sois décidé à abandonner cette histoire de bébé. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me casses les pieds pendant encore pas mal de temps. Je crois que je suis un peu déçu… »

« Mais... » tenta Shûichi.

« Dommage pour toi, Shû-chan !... » le coupa Yûki en prenant le dossier posé sur la table.

_Shû-chan ! Mais il ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Et pourquoi ça, "Dommage" ?_ se dit Shûichi, stupéfait.

« … Tu avais réussi à me convaincre, finit par dire Yûki. Mais on n'aura plus besoin de ça ! il agita le dossier et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de le jeter Comme tu l'as dit, "fonder une famille, c'est mieux quand ça se fait à deux". »

Aussitôt, le jeune chanteur bondit du canapé et se jeta sur son compagnon pour lui prendre le dossier des mains. En effet, sa curiosité avait été éveillée quant à son contenu. Il l'ouvrit avec avidité tandis que l'écrivain s'adossait au mur, les mains dans les poches, tirant sur sa cigarette, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Quant à lui, Shûichi n'en revenait pas. Yûki avait donc tellement changé que ça depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de tout ? C'était vrai qu'il s'était montré moins froid, suffisamment en tout cas pour exprimer ses sentiments dans les paroles de "Kiss Shining" mais de là à rapporter avec lui des documents concernant les droits d'adoption… Lui qui aimait tant se faire passer pour le dernier des égoïstes avait bien caché son jeu depuis le début de la soirée !

« Yûki, tu es sérieux ? » demanda Shûichi, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Ouais… » répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

« Mais, et Seguchi, Mika et les autres ? »

« C'est pas eux qui vivent notre vie. Tu comptes vraiment les laisser nous diriger, au dépend de notre relation et de nos sentiments ? » demanda Yûki en se penchant sur Shûichi pour effleurer le contour de son visage du revers de sa main.

Le jeune homme au cheveux rose baissa ses yeux dont s'échappaient des larmes d'émotion, et frissonna au contact de son amant ; mais ce n'était pas un frisson de froid. Bien au contraire, une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppa tandis que Yûki s'approchait un peu plus pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi doux et humide que de la crème glacée.

« Et puis, si tu lui changes les couches, je préfère le bébé que le chien ! » se contenta d'ajouter Yûki, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_Surtout depuis que j'ai trouvé le chien qui se soulageait en plein milieu de **mon **salon, sur **ma **belle moquette blanche et que c'est **moi** qui ait dû nettoyer_, pensa le blond.

« Bien sûr, pour avoir un bébé, il faut s'entraîner régulièrement ! » dit Yûki dont le sourire amusé s'était transformé en un autre, qui était à la fois séducteur et pervers.

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus…

« Mais Yûki, dans une adoption… » commença Shûichi.

« Tu te tais et tu vas au lit ! J'arrive dès que j'ai fini ! » ordonna l'écrivain en désignant sa cigarette du regard.

Shûichi obtempéra, à l'évidence tout émoustillé (9). Tout en finissant sa cigarette, le jeune repensait à sa décision. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais vu élever des enfants, mais les supplications incessantes de Shûichi et ses arguments lui avaient donné matière à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne, celle qui lui donner du plaisir, du bonheur, et lui rendait même parfois le sourire, même si cette personne était un mec, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance d'être vraiment heureux. Ca lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui et pour qui il pouvait s'inquiéter en retour… Maintenant, Shûichi pouvait toujours attendre, il n'était pas prêt d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de Yûki ! Ce dernier éteignit sa cigarette et alla dans l'entrée prendre un paquet qu'il y avait laissé en entrant. _S'il savait ce qui a grandement contribuait à me décider !..._ pensa le romancier en sortant l'objet en question du petit sac en papier. C'était une paire d'adorables petits bottons en laine qu'il regarda avec admiration. _Ils sont trop mignons ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est ça qui m'ait décidé. J'ai hâte de pouvoir les montrer à Shû-chan ! _(10) s'exclama intérieurement Yûki en se dirigeant la chambre, le petit sac à la main, dans lequel il avait remis les bottons. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines : un satisfaction qu'il tirait de sa décision mais aussi du plaisir qu'il avait fait à Shûichi en la lui annonçant et du plaisir qu'il comptait bien lui donner toute la nuit…

**Ndlr :** (1) Notez qu'en disant cela, Yûki a imité à la perfection une jeune fille aux yeux pétillants d'espoir. Et oui, ça arrive parfois quand il est fatigué !… (2) C'est comme une habitude chez Shûichi de faire des grosses frayeurs aux gens. (3) Retour de la Koala Attitude ! (4) C'est le point faible de Yûki, tout le monde le sait ! ;p (5) Ouh, la vilaine allusion ! (6) Celui-là même que Shûichi lui avait emprunté.. ;p

(7) Cette expression vient d'une fanfiction que ma copine Drudrue a trouvé sur ffnet. Je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur mais je la félicite pour avoir trouvé ce petit jeu de mots et je m'excuse de lui avoir pris sans son autorisation directe. Si y'a plaintes et autres recommandations, n'hésitez pas ! (8) Cette phrase ne vous rappelle pas le comportement d'un certain chanteur des Grasper qui s'est déguisé en distributeur de canettes ! (9) Notez que ce terme est généralement employé pour des filles, lol. (10) 'Tit cœur mon Yûki qui fond comme neige au soleil…

**Lexique :** Je sais que j'ai pas mis beaucoup de mots en japonais mais quand même… Dans ma prochaine fanfiction je ferai un effort !

Yatta : Génial !

Baka : Con, crétin, andouille.

Mazaka : Bordel ! Putain ! C'est pas vrai !…

**Notes :** Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Même si c'est un one-shot, j'espère recevoir des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir, d'autant plus que je travaille actuellement sur une fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres qui devrait pointer le bout de son nez sur ffnet vers la mi-juillet. Et oui, révision du BAC oblige ! Snif ! Sinon vous voyez un peu dans quelle optique je me pose par rapport à ce couple et leur histoire d'amour « pas comme les autres », et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire ma fanfiction dont la majeure partie de l'histoire devrait se dérouler aux Etats-Unis et dans laquelle je mettre une intrigue concernant les origines de Yûki.

Pat' XXX


End file.
